Once upon a Game of Thrones
by Allmykindsofthings
Summary: Daenerys Targyen has nothing left. She hears of a mighty sorceress and decides to go ask her for an army. She comes in Regina's life when the Queen needed it the most. Dany/Gina - rated M so I am free to write whatever I want.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note**: Thanks to my beta, Loubna (sweetpea-x). Leave your review. Enjoy if you can :)

* * *

**Daenerys**

When Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen arrives at the Fortress of Queen Regina she has nothing left.

Jorah, her protector, her big bear, had been the last one to die for her. Protecting her as always, giving his life so she could save hers. Her dragons were big enough to fly now but not yet to carry her, so she took the last horse and ran. Tears streaming down her face. One more betrayal. And so many deaths. For what? For a throne she never saw. For power she was never meant to have in the first place. This was Viserys's fight. She had lost so much.

But then on the way she heard rumors of a mighty sorceress. A Queen. There were many rumors about her. About her beauty, her history, her magic. Magic. That was a word Dany feared with all her being.

"The Blood of the Dragon does not know fear." she kept telling herself. But everytime was a little bit weaker. She remembered when all she wanted was the head of the Usurper on a silver platter. When she wanted to sit on her father's father's throne and rule the land of Westeros.

"Maybe one last time. I'll try one last time." She thought. And so she went to meet that Queen. Regina was said to be her name. Some said that she was cruel but fair towards her people. Some said she killed her lord husband and sent an assassin to kill his daughter just to have more power. Others believed that the throne was rightfully hers and all she did was in the intention to keep it. That, of course, resonated in Dany.

"Maybe she'll understand." She whispered in Viserion's ear while petting the dragon's head. And so from merchants advice to peasants directions, she went. Hunting with her dragons for food. Resting in caves. Training Rhaegal, Viserion and Drogon. When she arrived at the castle, she bathed in the cold river to wash away the dust and horse smell. She braided her hair the best she could without the help of her maids. The thought of Irri, Jhiqui and Doreah made her shed a tear. Then she clothed herself with the most beautiful dress she had with her. It was the last thing she had worn in Qarth when she found her dragons in that awful House of the Undying. It wasn't really Qartheen. The leather on it made it more Dothraki in her eyes. But it was a strong outfit. Perfect for what she had to say. She didn't want to appear weak or childish to the Queen. It never worked out the way she wanted. This was her last chance, her last hope. She would go and be as true to herself as she could. Because if that were to fail, then it truly was a lost cause.

So now, here she is. Waiting for the Queen to appear and grant her an audience.

**Regina**

When her guard came to tell her someone was at the doors demanding an audience, Regina was pacing. "Again. Snow escaped again." she thought. Sometimes it seemed like Destiny itself didn't want the Evil Queen to fulfill her revenge on the sweet innocent Snow White. "Maybe it's what's meant to be. Maybe I shouldn't seek anymore revenge. Maybe Daniel is sending me a message. Maybe what I have is enough." the Queen was feeling alone. So alone in a castle full of people...

"Majesty, someone asks to see you. A young lady from a place called the Red Waste. She said she travelled a long way to talk to you. Should I let her in, my Queen?" says the guard, sternly. The Queen stops dead in her pace and turns to the guard. Glares at him. Claude. Her most loyal guard. She trusts him completely. If he dares disturb her now, he has to have a good reason. Maybe he saw something in that young woman.

"Let her in. Make her wait in the throne room." he bows down and closes the door behind him.

A visitor. Apparently someone important. Who would travel a long way to talk to me, thinks the Queen. Me? The most hated person in this realm. There is only one way to find out. She puts on a dark dress. Long and heavy. She feels protected in it. Protected and empowered. The dress makes her body look absolutely stunning.

When she arrives in the throne room, she arrives by the top. It gives her the advantage on her enemies or in this case, her guests. You never know who they are or what they want. Having the upper hand is essential. She could have thought about a milion things, expecting a thousand, but the beautiful woman standing down there wouldn't have been one of them. Neither would have been her dragons. Three dragons. one as large as a small horse and two as big as the biggest dog. The smallest are lying next to her feet. The other one has its eyes fixed on the Queen. Ready to kill on the young lady's order.

But Regina has no fear for dragons. She even befriended one. Maleficent. She sighs. It's been so long since she had visited her. Her only friend. But that is for another time, another place. Right now, Regina focuses on the girl. She can't be more than 17 and yet, on the way she is standing, you can see she has been through too much for her young age.

"My guard did not tell me your name, child." says the Queen loudly. The young girl jumps, surprised.

"Your Grace" she cursties. "I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Khaleesi of the Dothraki and Mother of Dragons. And I am not a child." she answers back. The Queen smirks. Someone who isn't afraid of her. Finally.

* * *

TBC (?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note**: Thanks to my beta, Loubna (sweetpea-x). Leave your review. Enjoy if you can :)

* * *

**Daenerys**

Daenerys has never seen someone as stunningly beautiful as this Queen. Everything about her was regal. The way her fingers are holding the skirt of her dress a little higher so she won't trip, the way her hand is softly touching the banister as if it is hovering over it, the way her entire body moves with each step down the stairs.

And then she reaches her throne and sits down on it. So that's how it looks like, thinks Dany. That's how it looks like when a Queen sits on her throne. Seeing this revives the will of Dany: she wants the Iron Throne because it's hers by blood. She wants to see the face of her people when she enters the room, brightening it by her presence and, she wants to watch their gaze follow her every move as she sits on her throne. Just like she watches Regina's every move as she sits on hers. She is a Queen. It's in her blood. It's her destiny. She has no more doubt now.

"Well, well, the Mother of Dragons can breath fire too. Calm down, Daenerys Stormborn. I meant no disrespect. Now tell me why you are here?" asks Regina.

"Your Grace, I've heard a lot about you. And I've been betrayed so many times. I came to you as honest as I can be. Here are my children, Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal. Many tried to steal them away from me. They died in the process. So if the price you want for what I have to ask you can only be paid with one of my children, know this: we will destroy you, if it is the last thing we do."

"I have no interest in your dragons, Daenerys. Believe me. They are small compared to the one I know. And I am not afraid of your threats either. You should know who I am if you're here. I am the Evil Queen. My powers are beyond your imagination. And certainly cannot be matched by those two dogs and your little pony." smirks the Queen. "Now, again, why are you here?"

"I..." Dany is taken off balance at the Queen's speech. Usually her threats either rose respect or got her walked outside of town. She never encountered someone who isn't interested in her children. Let alone not afraid of them.

"Speak! My time is precious, child." says the Queen with a hint of impatience in her voice.

"I-I need an army." blurts out Dany. She had prepared an entire speech with arguments and everything but she got distracted. "I am the rightful heir of the Iron Throne of Westeros and I intend to take back what's mine. To do so, I need an army. Will you help me, your Grace?"

**Regina**

Regina stares at the young girl for a moment. An army. To take back her throne. Just like that. In a way, she admires the tenacity and courage of this girl. She reminds her of herself in a way. Wanting something and going beyond your comfort zone to obtain it. But is that enough for her to win back her crown?

"An army?! And do you intend to pay that army? How are you going to lead them? Do you have allies to help you in that land you call yours by right? Are people expecting you there?"

"Well... no, not exactly..."

"It's an easy question, either there is, or not. So which one is it?" says the Queen calmly.

Dany remains silent. Regina sees the conflict on her face. She suddenly realizes that this young girl is very much like her. She has no one. No place she can call home. No one to help her. Alone. Alone and tired. She is probably hungry too judging by the bones you can clearly see under her white and delicate skin.

Regina sighs.

"Look. I can't promise you an army right now. I have my own battles to fight. However, you can stay here as long as you like. You'll need for nothing. There is food, shelter, clothing. Your children are welcome here too. No one will touch them, I'll make sure of that. No offence, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, but you look like a mess and I'm sure you don't want to appear weak to your people when you get there."

The Queen knows that it's an offer the Khaleesi shouldn't refuse. But if the roles were reversed, would she take it? Would she put her quest on hold for a soft bed and warm meals? However, there is something in Daenerys. Something Regina can't quite put her finger on. Something that captivates the Queen. Maybe the long silver hair. Maybe the delicate features. Maybe she just wants to compare her own suffering to another's she suspects is very much alike.

Regina stands up from her throne and approaches the still silent girl in front of her. The biggest of her dragons, Drogon, gives a hiss but when he sees his mother staying still, he backs down, noticing the absence of danger as Regina offers her hands in a calming gesture, proving she has no intent of hurting anyone.

She comes right in Dany's personal space, puts a strand of hair back behind her ear and carresses her cheek. The Khaleesi, deeply touched by the softness and the kindness in the touch, lowers her gaze.

"How old were you?" whispers the Queen. Dany looks back at her, questioning her in silence. So the Queen asks her again. "I was 18. How old were you when you were forced into marriage?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note**: Thanks to my beta, Loubna (sweetpea-x). Leave your review. Enjoy if you can :)

* * *

**Daenerys**

How she guessed that, Dany will never know. It was so far away. A lifetime ago.

"How... I..." Dany is at a loss for words. Is that a trick? But the gentle smile on the Queen's face says otherwise. There is no treachery. This is an honest question with genuine concern.

"It's alright. You don't have to answer that. You don't have to tell me anything. I offered you a place to stay with no condition. Here, let me show you your chambers." she says as she shows the way.

Dany feels Viserion and Rhaegal wake up at her feet, just contempt they could grab a nap. But Drogon's features say something completely different. He is not comfortable. And Daenerys knows exactly why: she is not really at ease either.

In a matter of minutes, this total stranger knew more about her than Daenerys herself. Something was off. She hadn't been attacked yet. She hadn't been walked out of the castle, yet. And this beautiful stranger offers her a place to stay. Just like that. For nothing in return. Out of pure charity? After all Dany has been through, she knows charity is dead. Everyone wants something. This Queen is no different.

"Your Grace, thank you for your kindness but I have to decline" Dany says reluctantly. The idea of a warm bed and a hot meal is appealing.

"I assure you, I will ask nothing of you in return. You have nothing I want. I just... Stay. For one night. Rest and eat. And if you decide to leave in the morning, no one will stop you. Please." she is almost begging. That's when Dany understands what the Queen wants.

She is lonely. More than that. She is alone. This nickname, Evil Queen, surely doesn't do great for social events. Too bad, having to confine such beauty, Dany surprises herself to think.

"One night then. But I'll keep my children with me." says Dany, making Regina understand this was non-negotiable.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. That's why you are here in the biggest chamber this castle has. There is room for all of you here. I'll have someone start the fire... unless you have a faster way to do so, Khaleesi?" this is the first time the Queen uses her title. Hearing it pronounced by a outsider of the Dothraki always felt different. It gave Dany an impression of power, of greatness.

Hearing Regina say it feels... different. So different. She wants to be Khaleesi. But is it really what she needs?

"My friends... my only friend actually... He called me Dany. Please, your Grace, call me Dany." it is out of her mouth before she can even think of it.

"Mine called me Regina." the Queen answers, smiling at her. Her smile is so bright for someone said to be so dark. "Here, I think this dress will suit you. I'll have my seamstress come up to fix it for you. I want you to... I'd like you to... would you... uhm... Join me for dinner. Come down when the sun sets." she says sternly. Dany saw the inner conflict on her face. She surely doesn't have so many people to invite for dinner, thinks the Mother of Dragons.

"I'll be there. Thrank you, your Gr- Regina" the silver-haired queen smiles at her and as the Queen is about to close the door and leave she says "I was 14"

**Regina**

She leaves the room without any comment on the confession of Dany. Fourteen. This girl has been robbed of her innocence. Just like I have been, thinks Regina. Different settings, different styles, but something has been taken from both of them. Regina can't help but wonder how similar their paths has been.

The day passes rather quickly. And before she knows it, Regina finds herself pacing in front of the fire place, again. But not out of sadness this time, she is nervous.

She doesn't have many friends and the ones she has she doesn't see them very often. Besides, it's more of a You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours relationship she has with them.

Regina wants to do this right though. She wants to feel the joy of helping someone out of kindness again. See if she is still good. She needs to know if her darkness has already consumned her completely or if she is still capable of good.

When Dany crosses the door, all the air in Regina's lungs leave her. Behind the tiredness and dirty dress she saw earlier, who could have guessed that she really looked like a queen. Of course Regina had found her beautiful then, but that was nothing compared to now.

"Dany, you look..."

"I am sorry, Regina, I don't do this dress the honor it deserves. I... life on the run hasn't been treating me kindly. I hope you won't-"

"Dear, you look stunning. Very... regal." Regina takes the few steps separating her from her guest and offers her her arm. After a quick second of hesitation, Dany accepts the offer, blushing slightly not used to receiving compliments on her beauty from a woman. Let alone one more gorgeous than her.

"Where are your children, Mother of Dragons?" Regina says as she looks back over her shoulder while leading Dany to her seat.

"I-I didn't know if they were welcomed here. You honor me in accepting me as a guest, I don't want to cause you trouble. I left them in my chambers." answers Dany with a hint of regret in her voice.

"Well I guess dinner can wait a little longer, go get your dragons. There is plenty of space here for them to sleep or play or whatever your children do." The smile brightening Dany's face was worth a thousand kingdoms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Daenerys**

It's been a long time since Dany saw so much food at the same time. Fruits, vegetables, meat of all sorts, desserts, everything on the table is looking incredibly delicious.

She takes place at the right of Regina. The long table and royal etiquette would have wanted her at the other side, facing the Queen but the Mother of Three didn't want to dine alone tonight. Dany is thankful Regina had that same idea.

"Regina, there is too much food on this table." says Dany, almost in awe of a perfectly shaped dark-brown sort of cake.

"That is chocolate, dear. You're gonna have to try it later. It's better than some of my past lovers" whispers the Queen and winks at Dany. "You may choose whatever you want. Eat all you need. Don't worry about your dragons, their meal is being uhm prepared as we speak..." continues Regina on a normal tone.

"I wouldn't know what to take..."

"May I make a suggestion?"

"Oh yes, please!" answers Daenerys with a big smile on her face

"I always begin with this, my chef makes an amazing spicy sauce for lamb, and the salad is the right way to balance it so your mouth won't catch fire." says Regina as she helps herself from the platter.

"Lamb? It's been so long since I've tasted lamb..." says Dany dreamily.

"Then by all means!" laughs Regina.

Daenerys begins to eat. Almost too fast. She was so hungry. She's only had squirrels and berries when she could find some. Sometimes a loaf of bread when she could steal one. The travel to this castle has been hard on her.

At first, not a word is spoken between them. It's not an awkward silence as one may think. Just enjoying good food and good company.

When the meal for her Dragons arrives, though, Dany almost chokes on her own food. Viserion and Rhaegal are being offered an elbow of what seems to be cow, each. And Drogon receives an almost entire rear flank. She had never been able to offer them so much food at once.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. This..." Daenerys Targaryen, who never shed a tear in front of anyone, cannot hold that one back. So much generosity. So much kindness toward a complete stranger with nothing to give in return is too much to take for a very physically and emotionnally tired Khaleesi.

The Queen looks at her, water in her eyes.

"This is why we invented chocolate. Who cares about lamb and salad. You need comfort food. Here, have a big piece of this delicious cake." Dany knows that the Queen won't awknowledge her gratitude simply because she wouldn't. It's what queens do: they give whatever they want and expect a thank you. They don't say "you're welcome" or "it's my pleasure". It's too... personal. But Dany can see in her eyes that she is happy to have pleased her guest. So she dries her cheek and takes a bite of that thing called chocolate.

"Oh by the new Gods and the old." the sound coming out of Daenerys's mouth is absolutely not worthy of a queen but she cannot help it.

"I told you..." says Regina with a smirk. "I could only find a worthy equivalent in the arms of a woman..."

And once again, Daenerys Stormborn, Mother of Dragon, almost chokes on her delicious piece of chocolate cake.

**Regina**

Once they both decided that they've had enough food, they moved to the big comfortable chairs in front of the fire. It wasn't really cold but the fire in front of them was more for the mind than for the flesh. Watching a fire burn was something Regina always found soothing. And being the blood of the dragon, Dany agreed.

So there they are, both looking at the gigantic fireplace in silence. Listening to Drogon's snoring and Viserion's whining. The little dragon is probably dreaming of her next meal.

"They are beautiful" says Regina dreamily. "How did you have them?"

"They were supposed to be fossilized eggs. Gifts for my wedding."

"How did they go from fossilized to... very much alive?" smiles the Queen.

"That is a long and painful story, Regina. And I do not wish to bother you with it, not after that wonderful meal." answers Dany, loosing her gaze into the flames once more. Regina remains silent for a few minutes. Knowing that her new found friend won't open up to her if she doesn't give her reasons to trust her.

"I was 18 when my mother... when she... I was in love. I was in love as much as one can be. When my mother accepted the proposal of the King in my place, we decided to run away. Unfortunately some... the daughter of the King caught us and told my mother. She... she killed my love in front of me. My eyes weren't even dried from the tears I shed for Daniel that my wedding was being celebrated. The King was an old and selfish man. He took what he wanted when he wanted it. See, Daenerys Targaryen, my story is painful as well. Many things happened. Many things will happen. But sometimes, you need to stop and tell someone you've been suffering. You need a witness. The world may hate me but when I go to sleep at night, I cry in the same way a widow cries for her departed husband. Only my tears are not for my husband. They're for the only one I've ever loved. A stable boy."

Dany says nothing. What is there to say. Regina keeps looking into the fire, afraid to see pity on the face next to her. She does not want pity. She just wants someone to know. She doesn't want to be judged by a complete stranger, not without said-stranger having all the facts. And if Dany had travelled a lot to get here, Regina is pretty sure she heard what she did and who she supposedly is. An Evil witch thirsty for the blood of a sweet and innocent girl.

"I was 13 when my brother, Viserys, sold me to Khal Drogo. A Khal is the equivalent of a King in the Dothraki language. The first time I saw him, I felt so afraid. Drogo seemed all mighty and powerful. He had never been defeated, you could know that by the length of his hair and the numbers of little bells attached in his long braid. Kind of like this one." Dany stops and shows her small bell in her long braid.

"My brother called the Dothraki savages. And from what I saw during the ceremony, that was what they were. Men died and women... Our host at the time offered me a large box with what I first mistook for stones in it. I learned that they were dragon eggs. Dragons where I come from were extinct. But those eggs were gorgeous and gave me courage. That's when Drogo offered me his wedding gift. A beautiful horse. I had never seen more beautiful horse. I wanted to thank him but there is no Dothraki word for thank you. But what I saw in my husband's eyes was enough. I fell in love with him then."

Daenerys takes a long heavy breath. Regina knows something terrible happened. She can feel it in the voice of Dany. She desperately wants to run to the young woman and hold her and tell her it's okay.

"A maegi killed him. Out of revenge because my tribe sacked her village and burnt her temple. She told me she was healing one of his wounds. I was pregnant. I trusted her because I saved her from rape. Or so I thought. He magic killed my unborn child as well. I am unable to bear life anymore. Those dragons were born in the funeral pyre of my lord husband. I walked in it and somehow along the hours, I felt life hanging on to me. Rhaegal on my leg, Viserion was sucking on my breast and Drogon was standing proud on my shoulder. That's why they call me Mother of Dragons. Those are the only children I am likely to have. That's why I am constantly on the run. Everyone told me to sell one to gather an army to get back my throne and land. But what seems like a fair price to a mother for one of her children?"

Regina is at loss of words. Now she understands why Daenerys is so protective of her dragons. It wasn't an obsession. No more than a mother is obsessed with the well-being of her children.

"Dany, I promise you. You are safe here. You are free to stay for as long as you wish. I can have you meet someone who knows a great deal about dragons, maybe you have some questions left without answers regarding your children. I know you want to take back what is yours, but right now I can only offer you shelter and food. For you AND your dragons. I don't know about you, but I could use a friend around here. This castle is empty and lonely. And... look at Viserion, just watching him puts a smile on my face. Am I mistaken in thinkng that he is the funniest of the three? And Rhaegal, the way he comes near you, searching your hand in comfort. I'd really like you for you and your family to stay for a while but that is your decision. You are free to go as well as free to stay. So what do you say?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer and warnings**: see ch. 1

* * *

**Daenerys**

A few days had passed since Dany had accepted the offer of Regina. She put her need for Iron Throne on hold and decided to just enjoy the moment. Something she had not done for a very long time.

As Dany grew more and more relaxed, Drogon grew more and more anxious, bordering on violent. Dany had no idea what was happening to her eldest.

"Gina, when I got here you told me about someone who could help me understand my children... do you know where I could find that person?" asks Dany as they are both relaxing in front of the fire. A ritual they both got accustomed to. Dany had always felt safer around a fire and the flames had a calming effect on Regina.

"Yes, I do. May I ask you why? Are they alright?" answers Regina worriedly. Those dragons brought life back in the castle. Like children would have. One day as they were taking a walk in the garden, Regina confessed that the thought often made her cry herself to sleep. She knew that she would never bear children or she would have given an heir to the King. So instead, she began to love those dragons as if they were her own family. Something that made Dany full of happiness.

"Yes, Gina, they're alright. Drogon is just worrying me. He is becoming violent toward Viserion and Rhaegal and sometimes I could swear that he wants to burn me down. I would like to know what is happening to him, that's all..." says Dany as she rests her hand on Regina's arm as a calming gesture.

"Oh good then. I'll send word to Maleficent. Let her know I'd like to have an audience..." nods the Queen, taking Dany's hand between her own.

There was no denying that they both got unexpectedly closer. Daenerys had never felt these kind of feelings for a woman before. It disturbed her at first but she felt safe with Regina. And the woman proved that she wasn't interested in her dragons nor her throne. Not in a greedy way like many others were.

But Dany represses such thoughts. Regina is a woman of power. What would she do with an infatuated young girl? With such power and beauty, she can have anyone she wants. So the light touches and accidental caresses, Dany savors them, as she did those of her lord husband a long time ago.

And she thinks of things that could have been and words that could have been spoken as she slowly slips into slumber.

**Regina**

Regina is in bed. Thinking about the meeting. She hasn't seen Maleficent since... well since that moment she exchanged curses with her. They didn't part on good terms. But Regina is willing to apologize for the Dragons sake. Mally is part dragon. She is the only one Regina knows that can help Dany.

Dany. That young woman who changed her way of life in a matter of days. That lost queen who showed her that she can still be caring for someone else. That her heart isn't completely darkened by hatred and need of vengeance.

But even though your feelings for her are more than they should be, she is just passing into your life. She isn't meant to stay. She is the Queen of Westeros. Khaleesi to the Dothraki. She was born to do great things. And you are not part of her plans. She is here to rest. For the calm before the storm.

"GINA! He's gone!" screams a completely panicked Dany, stumbling through the doors of the Queen's chambers without proper announcement. _Not that she needs one_, thinks Regina. She tries to remain calm in order to soothe her friend.

"Who is gone, Dany? What is happening?" Regina says as she gets out of bed to go take Dany in her arms.

"Drogon! He left! Gina, I don't know what-" Regina silences her with a finger put on her soft lips. It's suddenly very hard for the Queen to focus on the disappearance of the dragon.

"Calm down, Dany. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened." says Regina, taking a deep breath for different reasons and guiding the silver haired girl to sit on the edge of her bed. _The closest surface had to be the bed_, thinks Regina ironically.

"Oh Gina... I looked at my babies before going to bed and everything seemed fine. And then Viserion's yelps woke me up and I saw Drogon holding him by the throat and I yelled at him. I was so scared for Viserion. The look in Drogon's eyes terrified me. I saw so much rage in them... He hates me Gina... my baby hates me..." says Dany before the tears began to slur her speech. She throws herself in comforting arms before resuming her story "I... He flew away. I yelled at him and... he tried to come at me but Rhaegal came between us, protecting me and then... Drogon flew away. He broke the window and he flew away... I don't know what to do..."

For the first time since Daniel was taken away from her, Regina feels helpless. Her heart is aching for her friend. She gets out of the embrace to softly push an emotionally drained Dany under the cover before going straight to the nearest mirror.

"Genie?" she says sternly, trying her best to hide her emotion.

"Majesty?" the answer is immediate.

"I want you to show me Maleficent. I need to speak to her. Now."

She barely says the words before her reflection vanishes and a sleepy Maleficent appears in front of her.

"What do you want Regina. It's the middle of the night. You should know better than to wake me up. You know how I get when I'm not rested... do you remember the fire in the north part of the forest 6 months ago? A bird woke me up and-"

"Maleficent, I have no time to argue. One of your kind may be in danger. Or a danger to others. Drogon. A rather large dragon for which I asked you to visit. He flew away. I... I need your help." there is a moment of complete silence before the powerful laugh of Maleficent echoes through the looking glass.

"You? The mighty Evil Queen? You need MY help?!" she says between laughter.

"This is not the time for gloating, Mally. Will you help us or not?" answers Regina angrily.

"Us? Mmmh... you'll have to tell me more about this "us" you're talking about... but not now... Apparently I have a pup to find... I'll bring him back to his mother as soon as I find him. See you soon, Gina." and the glass goes back to black.

Regina turns around to look upon Dany. She seems so small and fragile all of a sudden. The Queen smiles and goes lie down next to the young sleeping woman who, as soon as she unconsciously feels a presence next to her, wraps herself around Regina and sighs in comfort.


	6. Chapter 6

******Disclaimer and warnings**: see ch. 1

Sorry the update took that long and sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I'm just kinda stuck. If you have any idea or thought or stuff you'd like to see happening in here, please, tell me :)

Other than that, I wasn't expecting to have so many people reading this. I am grateful to you guys!

* * *

**Daenerys**

Daenerys Targaryen, Mother of Dragons, wakes up in an empty bed at the distant sound of whispering. At first, she is startled to be in a bed that's not hers and for a quick second, she forgets that Drogo isn't of this world anymore. That she had traveled a great distance from her home. That she had lost one of her children. She forgets but then remembers. She remembers the fire in Drogon's eyes before he left. But she also remembers how Regina held her tight when she came back to bed. She was so comfortable, so at the right place that she faked her sleeping. She'd never thought Regina would hug her back. She just needed to feel a human presence beside her. Someone else. It's been so long since Drogo died. So long since she has been in an cold and empty bed. So when the Queen wrapped her arms around her, she let her. And to her own surprise she felt something she thought had been lost long ago...

But the thought of Drogon calls her back to reality. And the soft whispers must be Regina and her friend, Maleficent, talking. And if she is here, then Drogon has to be here too. This thought gets her up and out of the bed in a second.

"Where is he? Where is my dragon!?" she says as she runs towards the women. Regina catches her.

"I'm... he's... I'm sorry, dear. Mally here was passing by to tell us that she hasn't found him... yet. But she will keep looking, won't you Mally?" Dany's eyes, though wet with unshed tears, follow Regina's gaze to her friend and she releases a sigh of relief as she see the blonde woman nod quickly.

"I am going to now. Don't worry, child, I'll find him and then I'll tell you all you need to know about us" she says with a wink before jumping out of the window. The Khaleesi gasps but understands quickly when she sees a wide black dragon reaching up to the sky. That must be Dark Magic, a woman turning into a dragon, but Dany doesn't have time to worry about it. Even though the fleeting thought of what if she can turn my dragons into real flesh and blood humans too? What if they could be my rightful heirs? _But you have to get your eldest son back then_, answers a vicious voice inside her head.

"He hates me..." she cries in Regina's arms, the comforting hand of the Queen rubbing her back gently. "He hates me and he won't come back..."

"Shhh don't say that. He loves you. They all do. You are their mother. They're growing up, that's all. And you can't really ground them in a room, they're dragons!" she steps back to look in Dany's eyes, both hands on her shoulders "hey look at me... Dany, look at me" she adds lifting up Dany's chin.

"You are doing a great job at being the mother of 3 dragons. You will be a great queen. You are a wonderful person."

An tear rolls down her cheek as Daenerys throws herself back into Regina's welcoming arms. For the first time in a very long time, she feels safe.

**Regina**

_This isn't right, this isn't normal, what is happening_, that is the train of thought in Regina's mind as she, once again, watches Dany sleeping. She... felt... feels... something for the girl. Something she felt for Daniel before. Before, when everything was still good and beautiful in her life. When she still had hope for a life full of love. And when her mother cruelly ripped his heart and squeezed it into dust, the hope left her. Almost at the same moment, she felt it. Like her own heart was being torn in her chest. Where there was warmth, now there is coldness.

But since Daenerys came into her life, something changed. She could feel her heart beating again. She could feel the cold slowly warming up. And her need for revenge was slowly letting her need for love takes its place back.

Holding the Khaleesi the previous night felt amazing. Oh yes she's had lovers of course. Men and women to warm her skin in the cold winter night. Still their embraces felt as cold as ice. And their kisses tasted like duty.

However her skin felt so warm when Dany's hand found her way to her waist. And she can still feel the warmth on her shoulder where Dany's cheek was resting.

"Oh what have you done to me..." she whispers softly to herself as she pushes a lock of hair off of Daenerys face. Dany sighs under the caressing hand.

The Evil Queen is falling in love again. But she knows that this love is already cursed: even if, and that is a big if, even if the Mother of Dragons loves her back, she will go one day. She will leave. She is a queen in her kingdom. She needed a rest. But once she is fine, she will leave. They all do.

But loving her, even for one day, even for an hour or a minute, feels better than not loving her at all. The Evil Queen thought she was lost in her darkness. The Khaleesi lit a fire to guide her back into the light.


End file.
